Escaflowne: The Chronicles of the Dragon Hero
by Siha89
Summary: A continuation of the tv series it tests the characters skill, bravery, friendship, loyality and love. A dark shadow threatens Gaea can Van and Hitomi defeat it? Please review!Rated M for future adult content. VanXhitomi.
1. Remembrance

**Hey guys this is my first ever Escaflowne fanfiction. I have been a fan for years and like some fans I wasn't pleased with the ending so here is my continuation of the series! I have 9 other chapters written but I said I'd put the short frist chapter up to see if it is worth continuing I know it doesn't give much of the story away so I'll be the second chapter up tomorrow or next week. Please Rate and review. Thanks!^_^**

Chapter One: Remembrance

"Hitomi your bath is ready!"

"Ok mum!"

She could hear her mother removing towels from the hot press. "Hurry up before it gets cold!"

"Sure" Hitomi mumbled.

She flicked the lock on the bathroom door and leaned against it. The water shimmered in the moonlight and steam rose from it in small swirls. Hitomi slipped gently into the water and thought.

She thought about college and the project that was due next week along with essays and the exams next month.

"So much work to do." She sighed.

As she stared the bath water it slowly began to swirl and form an image of vast fields, tall trees, the scent of soil and fresh blossoms filled her nose, it was dark but the moons set each part of the land alight.

It was Gaea.

Hitomi gasped as she remembered the wild flowers, the unusual animals, the glorious palace's and cities. She recalled Allen and his sister Celena and hoped that she was doing ok, she thought of Princess Milerna and Dryden, of Prince Chid, the obnoxious Merel and Van. She could feel her cheeks blush slightly and she smiled. It had been a few days since she last thought of Gaea. She lay back in the bath and let the images enter her mind; the first time she met Van, the sound of laughter in Fanelia when their king returned after defeating Zaibach. Suddenly fields of ashes and decaying bodies flashed before her. She shook her head violently.

"No no!" she shrieked.

"Hitomi are you alright?"

"Fine!" She answered as she lifted herself out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. "I'm coing out now!"

"Yukari rand while you were in the bath."

"Hm?" Hitomi rose her head pieces of rice were dotted around her chin and cheeks. Her mother smiled and leant over to wipe her chin.

"She said to meet her at 10 tomorrow. She has some notes for your project."

Hitomi nodded "Oh ok sure….I have change. I can get the train."

"Ok eat up and try to put the food into your mouth this time." her mother winked as she cleared the table.

"Very funny."

It was hot. So hot. Why is the wind so warm?

She heard people screaming, moans of agony and crying children.

"Come on Escaflowne! Move! Move!"

Tears and rain. Blood flowing in streams down the muddy hills. Van king of Fanelia steps out from the safety of his Guymelef.

"Show yourself!"

Van?

A dark shadow emerges its large sword glistens against the sun.

"I don't want to fight anymore!"

Van?

Van froze and his eyes widened as he tumbled to the ground.

"VAN?"


	2. Contemplation

**Just a note guys I know that I say college when in the series Hitomi is only in her first year of high school (I am using the Irish school system as I am from there so I am assuming high school is after elementary or primary?) I personally think that that is too young to fall in love in the way Van and Hitomi did so I rose their age sorry! Also I would like to thank UnicornApocalypse I hope I got that right! You inspried me to write this I read yours and loved it so I said I'd do my own, please keep writing it was a brilliant story!Anywho enough babbling! Hope ye enjoy it! Please let me know if it is worth continuing!^_^**

Hitomi shrieked and wriggled, her bed shook and the sheets tumbled to the floor.

She tried to get up but her hair had grown quite long and in her struggle it covered her face and she fell to the ground.

"Hitomi Hitomi!" Her mothers desperate cries came from the hall.

The door swung open.

"Hitomi what's wrong?"

Hitomi stared out the window. Rain had fallen during the night and droplets trickled down its surface.

"Van" she whispered.

"It's ok Hitomi. It's ok" Her mother wrapped her weeping daughter in her arms and gently stroked her hair.

"It's ok Hitomi I'm here."

The window slowly begun to sway, the room gradually faded and as Hitomi Kanzaki fell asleep Van's smiling face appeared in her mind.

"Damn the city is busy today."

"So how are you and Amano doing Yukari? It must be what?…. A year now?"

Yukari nodded and smiled "It's going good, we're going for dinner tonight."

"Oh that's great where to?" Hitomi handed her the groceries and she dashed over to the queue to scan them

"Just the restaurant down the street Emerald Garden or something like that…. Just traditional food I think…can't wait….oh do you want a hand?"

Yukari leaned forward to help the elderly woman in front she smiled and nodded her thanks as she finished scanning the last of her things.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" said Yukari as she scanned her small group of necessities.

Hitomi jolted and stared at her friend, Yukari was glancing over her shoulder. She giggled when she saw her friends face. "Don't look at me like that Hitomi! You know who I'm talking about!"

Hitomi turned away, "Just because you know about it doesn't mean you have to mention it every time we see each other." she mumbled as they stepped out onto the street.

"Your mother rang me."

"What?"

"She's worried about you Hitomi. She says you've been dreaming again. How will you ever succeed in college if your mind is always somewhere else thinking about that place and him?"

Hitomi stopped and leaned against a lamppost, her eyes shimmered with worry.

"Hitomi?" Yukari hurried toward her friend.

"I saw something. My dream….it…Van got hurt and I couldn't help him." She felt the tears form in the corners of her eyes and her body shivered.

"Hitomi!" Yukari grabbed her shoulders.

"Something is wrong Yukari and he can't even tell me!" Yukari hugged Hitomi as she sobbed.

"Maybe you should go back," she whispered "Maybe your dreams are his way of calling you."

Hitomi's eyes opened wide; the busy crowd bustled around them. Some stopped and glanced at them curiously others did not even notice them. Hitomi clenched onto Yukari's coat and glanced up at the sky just as a white dragon flew past the sun.

"Brother! Big brother!" Van laughed loudly as he ran toward Folken.

His older brother stood proud and glowed in his solid armour. He whistled the tune of Fanelia as he held his younger sibling.

"Please don't go brother! Please, please don't! Van sobbed into his brother's chest, "You'll get hurt big brother, don't go!"

Folken laughed "Silly boy I'll be fine." He placed Van gently on the ground and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about me."

"Really?" sniffed Van.

"Really." nodded Folken.

Van rose sharply. "Where there is anger and fear you will also find conflict." Folken's words echoed in his mind, his dark eyes shimmered.

"Lord Van! You're awake! You're awake!" Merel pounded over to him and jumped onto the bed. "Did you sleep well Lord Van?"

"Fine Merel." Van smirked as he stroked his little friend's head.

Merel's eyebrows curved and she frowned "Those advisor or knight people are looking for you again Lord Van." Van stretched and slipped on his red shirt. Merel licked her paw "You're always so busy Lord Van." she murmured.

"Well that's what happens when you become king Merel you have a lot of responsibilities." Her turned his head toward the window and smiled proudly as the suns rays rose and spread their light over Fanelia.

"Lord Van you shouldn't wear that to bed you will choke!" Merel pointed angrily at the pendant around her master's neck. The cerise pendant shone brightly, Van took it in his hand and stared at its beauty.

"It's been two years Merel."

His companion paused and stared at her friend as he stared sadly at the small gift. "Lord Van" she whispered.

"Two years" repeated Van sadly, "and I don't even know if she's ok." His raven bangs hid his sad eyes. As he walked through the palace corridors to meet with his advisors he thought about her.

Her short hazel hair, the emerald eyes that were always full of mystery, constantly somewhere else. I never told her …. Not properly. He snorted to himself . He blushed and scratched is raven hair viciously.

"Lord Van?" Merel blinked.

"Ah n.. nothing. I better go." and he dashed ahead.

"Lord Van wait!" Merel turned and dashed desperately after her close companion.

"You should not even be contemplating it Hitomi."

Her mother quickly whisked the eggs as she spoke. Hitomi stared as the yellow liquid swirled around in the silver bowl. "You do not need to think about it. Yukari and I have noticed how sad you have become over months. You miss that place, and you kiss him."

Hitomi covered her face with her hands. The mixture sizzled as her mother poured it into the pan. It spat as she pressed it toward the heat.

Heat. Hot. Fire. Is Fanelia in flames again? Is Van suffering? What did her dream mean?

She soon smelt the warm steam from the omelette and he crisp fresh smell of peppers and felt the warmth of her tea. A tear fell from her face as her mother gently stroked her hands.

"Don't even contemplate staying here Hitomi. I love you but I want you to be happy and I know you are far from happy here." She pulled Hitomi's hands from her face.

"Go when you are ready Hitomi, no more contemplation. Just go."


	3. Returning

-1**Hey guys here is chapter three! Sorry it is very short the length will vary a lot in future chapters too! Sorry if sometimes they take a while. Please excuse my punctuation and what not I am just terrible at it! Thanks to all of you who added me to your favourites and to ****moonkitty717**** and ****Inda**** for your nice comments. If there is ever something that you feel I could improve on content or writing wise please let me know. Thanks again!^_^ Also Two Steps From Hell are a band worth checking out for inspiration they are amazing if they don't inspire anything in you I don't know what will!;-)**

Hitomi stared at the clock, 3:30.

"Ooooh I won't get any sleep tonight." she groaned.

A light breeze blew through the window and Hitomi's cards flew around her desk. The Tower card brushed against her elbow and Death was next. Hitomi sat up.

"No…no more cards. No more visions…..I don't want to see them anymore."

Tears fell from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Van." she whispered. Her head drooped and her eyes closed.

Van?

He stood proudly on the balcony of the castle in Fanelia. Workers moved in the markets and fields. The field, Van's smell. "We can see each other anytime we want to, we just have to think of each other." He smiles, but they are not alone there is something there him and his people in Fanelia.

"What was it?" There are cries, screams and blood.

"Hitomi…."

She can feel him, see his smile. "Van."

"Hitomi come back."

More blood.

Hitomi opens her eyes, her desk is stained with tears as they continue to fall from her eyes.

"Van?" she gasps "H…he's calling me."

She smiles, "I'm going to return Van … I promise."


	4. Gaea

-1"What another village?" Van stood up and slammed the table.

Allen sat to his left, he had come to Fanelia with Celena to discuss the attacks on the villages on Fanelia's border and those in neighbouring countries. Over the past two years he had seen Van grow in strength, maturity and knowledge but he was still a young king, still innocent.

"Yes sire. Some merchants reported it this morning." Tristan the main advisor stared sternly at his king. "We need to take action and on the subject of marriage…"

Van froze.

"Everyone is talking about you, you are gone past the age. You should have been married the day you brought the dragon energist back to the kingdom."

"Enough!" shouted Van and he turned to walk out.

"Your majesty!"

"I need some air!"  
>Van slammed the door as he left. Allen stared after him with worried eyes, once he had left he closed his eyes and blurred out the impatient chatter of Van's advisors. "Just bring her back Van," he whispered.<p>

"Lord Van?" As usual Merel was waiting patiently outside the door. She hopped over to his side as soon as he came out.

"I heard what he said Lord Van, don't listen to him. Everyone loves you it doesn't matter if you get married."

"I…I need her here Merel." Van clenched his fists. "I need her."

Merel sighed "Oh Lord Van I'm sure wha…. Look Lord Van!" Merel shouted and pointed at the vague glow coming from Hitomi's pendant.

Van gasped "What's wrong with it?

Merel giggled and jumped around him, "She must be coming back Lord Van! She must be!"

Van smiled and held the pendant in his hand, "Do you think so?"

Merel nodded frantically "Of course Lord Van! She must want to come back to us!"

Van smiled and closed his eyes "Come back Hitomi."

"Oh no." whispered Merel sadly "It's fading."

Van's eyes flickered open "What?"

"Your majesty I'm sorry but we must continue our discussion."

Van glanced down at the pendant just as it returned to its usual colour.

"I'm coming. This might take awhile Merel."

"Ok Lord Van I'll go wait outside."

Van nodded, his eyes were dark and vacant as he walked slowly through the door.

Merel stood rigid on the floor until he had gone in, once he was inside she darted out toward the pond in the centre of the castle grounds.

The wind pieced Hitomi's skin as she ran. She darted past houses, banks and some shops. As she turned swiftly to the left her old school came into view.

"It hasn't changed a bit." she thought.

She ran quickly toward the track, she was smiling and almost breathless when she reached the familiar grounds.

The moon shimmered over her body as she thought of college, her mother and Yukari and the brief goodbye she said at her father's grave. She regretted that she couldn't say goodbye properly to them but the notes would have to suffice. She had to see him, she couldn't wait until morning.

Hitomi shook her head and cleared her mind of earthly thoughts. She checked the contents of her duffel bag, confirming that she had what she needed she raced forward and thought of Gaea.

Gaea. The world where the earth and its moon hang in the sky, the world of vast fields glorious cities and sparkling oceans. The world of unusual creatures, of guymelefs, flying machines that use levi stones to soar into the sky. The world where her friends are, where Van is.

"Please?" she yelled "Take me back to Gaea! Back to Van!"

Van fiddled with the pendant as his advisors spoke. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger and thought of Hitomi, hoping she would come to Gaea. They had not spoken in the last two years, he had desperately to communicate somehow but never succeeded, but it did not stop him caring for her and loving her. "I'll never forget you even when I'm old." Van smiled as he recalled her words.

"Van?" whispered Allen as he nudged his arm.

Van jolted and his eyes widened the advisors sat with their arms folded and eyes glaring.

"You need to focus your majesty."  
>"Yes ah…. Sorry." Van fumbled in his seat quickly hid the pendant behind his red shirt and sat straight.<p>

"Perhaps you are still too young to take on the responsibility of being king."

Allen gasped "Van is more than capable of…"  
>"Sire your…your shirt I…it is glowing!"<p>

Van quickly grabbed the pendant and stared as it glowed brightly.

Allen shot up, "What is happening Van? Is she coming back?"  
>"I don't know." replied Van, "I hope so."<p>

"VAN! Take me back!"

A great spire of blue light enveloped Hitomi as she roared to the skies. She gasped as she was lifted into the air, she smiled but it quickly turned into crazy laughter. "I'm coming back Van! I'm coming back to Gaea!"


	5. New Enemy

-1**Hey guys thanks again for the comments! I really appreciate them!^_^ Sorry again about the length it varies a lot but I'm trying to stretch the chapters out now.**

Merel sat by the pond and playfully picked at the water with her paw teasing the fish that were swimming beneath its surface. The scent of lilies and bluebells surrounded her and she giggled to herself as her paws made little ripples on the water.

"Hm? What is that?"

A dim blue dot darted along the surface "What is it? It's not a fish is it?"

She tried to grab it slipped through her paw. Merel clenched her fist in agitation and waved her arms frantically.

"Meow! This is silly!" she growled.

She leaned her head back and saw that the light rose in a beam that stretched into the clouds.

"What? … Isn't that the light that brings Hitomi here?"

She froze when she heard loud screams coming from above.

Hitomi waved her arms like a bird flapping its wings, in a drastic attempt to soften her fall.

"That shadow is getting awfully close." murmured Merel to herself.

In a brief second Merel was covered in water. Droplets darted around that palace courtyard but most of it landed on her. She growled angrily.

"Who did this? Ooooh I'm soaked! Who ever did this will pay!"

Hitomi groaned "Oww damn it…"

"Hitomi?" Merel beamed.

Hitomi cocked her head "Merel?" She smiled brightly as her eyes caught her furry friend in their sight, she had gotten a bit taller but other than that there was no obvious change to her furry friend.

"Hitomi!" Merel giggled and darted inside.

Hitomi blinked, "Ah …ok?"

"I saw it sire! There was a blue light!"

"Are you sure?"

Van quickly darted down the hall. Allen and his advisors and some maids followed close behind. As they turned Merel jumped into him knocking him to the ground.

"Merel?"

"Oh I'm sorry Lord Van but it's Hitomi!"

Van froze.

"She's back Lord Van! She cam back to us!"

Hitomi carefully stood up out of the water and pulled the plants and weeds off her clothes.

"Maybe I would have had better luck if I wore my old uniform." she moaned.

She stepped out of the pond and shook her feet. "Damn my shoes are full of water." Hitomi lifted her right leg and started to untie her laces.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi jumped and her left leg wavered. She spread out her arms for balance but it was no use, her body toppled and she fell back into the pond. The water covered her legs and splashed over her face.

"Hitomi!"

The familiar voice was getting closer. The water had caused long curtains of hair to sweep over her eyes she gently drew one behind her ear and beneath the foggy mist of the water on her eyes she could see the red shirt dashing toward her.

"Van!" she yelled. She tried to get up but she didn't have to. Within seconds Van had grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Hitomi." he rasped.

"Van." Hitomi smiled as she inhaled his familiar smell, and her heart raced as she glanced at his raven hair and typical red shirt. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"Sire! Please we must tend to her!"

The pair didn't move.

" Your majesty! She is soaking wet!"

"I don't care." murmured Van.

"Sire you both will catch cold if we don't get her out of these clothes!" replied the maid angrily and she ripped them apart.

Hitomi gasped as they wrapped her in dry cloth and took her inside.

"What about me?" interrupted Merel. "She destroyed all my fur with her stupid entrance!"

"Hey Merel that's wasn't my fault!"

Merel cocked her head at Hitomi and laughed "I know Hitomi!"

She dashed toward her and hugged her tightly.

"Uh … Merel?"

"Oh it's so good to have you back Hitomi! You were gone for so long!"

Hitomi smiled and wrapped her arms around her little friend, "I missed you too Merel."

Van stood in awe as everyone swarmed around Hitomi chatting with her and asking questions as though she had never left. He felt his cheeks burn slightly. He had immediately rushed to embrace her, without thinking about those around him, he felt a bit embarrassed, awkward. What was he supposed to do next? What should he say to her?  
>"Hitomi!"<p>

"Allen!"

Allen smiled and patted her head. "It's so nice to see you back in Gaea again Hitomi."  
>"it's good to be back Allen."<p>

"Miss I'm very sorry but you must get out of those clothes! Sara will take you Sire."

As Hitomi was guided inside she glanced back at Van. The pendant shimmered against his tanned skin. He had grown a little and he didn't look like the thin, weak kid anymore, he looked like a king. He had some muscle and he stood with an air of authority but it wasn't intimidating he was still the innocent teen she fell in love with. She quickly turned her head when she noticed he was smiling at her. She felt her cheeks burn.

Fanelia no longer looked like the broken country that Hitomi had left behind. Abanoned buildings had been restored and the ashes were now clean roads and beautiful gardens.

The palace stood firm and tall at the top of the city and the buildings of Fanelia's citizens stretched out to its border. There were some still left unfinished but it was almost and exact replica of the Fanelia she entered when she first came to Gaea. She smiled as she realised the work that Van and his people must of done to restore their country to what it had once been.

"In here Hitomi! There's a nice fire."

"Here are some fresh clothes ma'am. We will leave you both in peace." The maid gave a quick curtsey and left the room.

Hitomi quickly stripped while Merel gazed into the flames. She propped her wet clothes on the rack and settled down to join her.

"You know he really missed you Hitomi?"

Hitomi quickly turned her head.

"I mean we all did but Van he… he really hasn't been himself these last two years."

Hitomi's eyes shimmered "I…I missed him too."

"Yeah well why didn't you come back sooner?"

Merel leaned in to interrogate her.

"Ah I…"

"And you didn't even say hello to him just now! Just a simple hug after two years and you can't even speak to him! How could you be so rude to Lord Van?"

Hitomi folded her arms and frowned, "Yeah well he didn't say anything to me either!"

Merel rose and stuck her nose in the air, "Yes well Lord Van is under a lot of stress! With the attacks and his stupid advisors!"

"Attacks?" Hitomi gasped as she recalled her visions and dreams. "What attacks Merel?" she shouted.

"Hey calm down! I'm sure Lord Van will tell you later!"

Hitomi slipped her arms away from around her legs and placed her hands on the ground and stared into the fire. "Is Gaea in trouble again? What happened while I was gone?" she thought.

"Very well sire we shall resume this meeting later." Tristan bowed and left the room the others followed behind.

Allen stayed behind and glanced at Van as he prepared to leave.

"She does love you Van you know that don't you?"

Van paused.

Allen folded his arms and grinned. "There is no need to be awkward when you know that now is there?"

Van blushed and turned toward the door. "I…I" Van rubbed the back of his head and ruffled his bangs.

Allen laughed softly "Ah young love."

Van walked quickly toward the door "Ah I…I'm going to check on them!" and with that he dashed out the door.

Allen smiled and stared out the window and scanned Fanelia's streets and markets. He thought about Hitomi's arrival, the attacks, Gaea's new enemy. What were they after? After the death of emperor Dornkirk everyone thought that Gaea would be safe again but now villages are being attacked, people are dying and the enemy leaves without a trace. What new evil has come to Gaea now? What new enemy do they face?


	6. Stay With Me

-1**Hey guys sorry for the delays in posting up the chapters some will take longer than others to upload so sorry about that. Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Van slowed his pace as he drew closer to the room. An orange warm light came from beneath the door. Van paused and leaned against the wall. He stroked the pendant as he thought about its owner.

"nnnnn" he moaned. "What am I supposed to do?"  
>"Escaflowne? Hm Lord Van still has it up at the shrine. He hasn't used it since you left. Why do you want to see it?" Merel blinked at her in confusion.<p>

"Well Escaflowne was a big part of my time here….. I guess in a weird way I want to see how it's doing."

Merel curved her eyebrow "You sure are weird Hitomi but I guess you're right."

She hopped up and dashed to the door "Come on I'll take you!…Oh! Lord Van!"

Hitomi turned.

"Were you looking for me Lord Van?"

Van glanced awkwardly at Merel. She blinked and waved her paw "Oh ok I see…..I'll see you both later then!"

Once she finished she dashed swiftly out the door and down the hall . Hitomi blushed and turned toward the fire raising her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Van's eyes darted around the room, he blushed slightly and shuffled his feet awkwardly against the ground. !I…I'll take you to see Escaflowne."  
>Hitomi jumped and turned to face him.<p>

Van stroked his head and ruffled his bans "I…If you want to that is?"

Hitomi nodded and they made their way to the shrine.

Most of the people recognised her but others stared at her, the confusion and apprehension evident on their faces. She nodded and smiled at most of them but the rest turned away.

As they walked Hitomi noticed that Van wasn't wearing his usual pair of gloves, in fact he wasn't wearing any at all. She smiled. She had never seen his hands before. They looked strong, but smooth, there were some dirt stains crawling up from his wrists.

"We're here."

Hitomi stopped in front of the large guymelef. It knelt there, proud, protective, loyal and untouched. She stroked its solid foot and smiled as she recalled the memories the dragon hero brought.  
>"hm! It still looks exactly the same." She grinned. "I thought you might have destroyed it in some foolish battle or something!" She laughed but Van didn't respond, she turned to face him but most of his face was hidden in the shadow of his raven bangs.<p>

Hitomi stepped toward him. "Van? Van what's wrong?"

He rose, his eyes shimmered with sadness and vague spot of red appeared on his cheeks. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his shoulders "Van? What's wrong with you? Did…"  
>"I…I missed you Hitomi." He quickly slumped his head before he could see her reaction. Hitomi paused her eyes sparkled and she smiled softly. "I missed you too Van." He glanced up and her and started to rub his forehead. Hitomi giggled.<p>

Van jokingly flashed her a look of anger. "What?" he murmured.

Hitomi continued to giggle "You haven't changed Van." He stepped closer to her and took her hand. Hitomi's heart begun to race, his hand was warm. She raised her eyes to his. He smiled timidly at her and his cheeks grew scarlet as he spoke . "H…Hitomi I…well…I wanted to…" He slowly pulled her closer to him. "I…I don't know if I…I…"

His body jolted when her lips met his. He could his heart thudding louder and faster in his chest. He felt ashamed that he couldn't kiss her first but he mentally tossed it aside and held her tightly, something which he had wanted to do every day for the past two years. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Hitomi could feel her cheeks burning like fire. The feeling of Van's warm arms around her, his familiar smell surrounding her and his strong body holding her protectively. This was what she wanted to return to Gaea and finally be with Van where she belonged. Van slipped slowly from their embrace, he quickly grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Van?"

"Please stay with me Hitomi."

She grinned as she recalled the last time he had asked her this.

"D…don't go unless you have to." He held her closer. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I promise I will stay with you Van. I will stay."


	7. Escaflowne Reborn

**Hey guys sorry this took so long! I've been busy! Also thanks so much for the adds to story alerts and favourites it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!^_^**

The moon shone brightly and the stars sparkled as they left the Ispano guymelef. They had spoken for hours or in fact Hitomi had. She told him about Yukari, her family, college and the track club she had joined there. Van smiled when she said this he was happy that she hadn't changed that she still loved to run. She also spoke about some of her dreams and visions. He clenched his fist at some and stared blankly at the ground for others. Hitomi decided it was best to leave out some aspects of her dreams. 'He doesn't need the burden of them right now.' she thought. They walked hand in hand through the deserted streets of Fanelia toward the palace.

'Van th…these attacks?…um…' Van stopped and his grasp grew tighter.

'Van?'

'Who told you about that?' He turned to face her.

'Ah…' Hitomi searched her mind for a reason but Van knew.

He sighed and folded his arms 'Merel I suppose?'

Hitomi said nothing.

Van nodded and glanced to the left. 'There have been some attacks to villages in the forest on the border, sudden and unprovoked. We can never make it on time.' He gritted his teeth and he stared sternly at the ground. Hitomi could feel his pain, he knew that he blamed himself for the attacks and though he would never admit it he was scared.

'They must have been what my visions were about.' she whispered.

'No!' snapped Van.

Hitomi jumped. 'What?'

He grabbed her shoulders. 'You are not getting involved Hitomi! I want you here, safe in Fanelia. You don't need to worry about this!'

Hitomi shook her head. 'But I do Van. If it means you're going to be fighting again. You still have my pendant, I can help! Besides I'm already involved my visions and dreams must mean something.'

'No Hitomi! I won't risk it!' He turned and begun walking toward the palace. 'We better get back.'

Hitomi followed. As they drew closer she saw Merel dashing toward them, her eyebrows curved in frustration. 'Lord Van! I was so worried!'

As Hitomi took her next step the city changed. She was surrounded in complete darkness.

'Van?'

She could hear whispers, screams.

'It is ours now.' 'They must die.'

'Who are you?'

Hitomi turned in rapid circles trying to find the speaker. With each turn the landscape changed. It grew hot, she could smell rain and dirt. The strong scent of blood filled her nose, she quickly covered it and shook her head. 'No. No more blood.'

'They will die.'

A shadow stepped forward, its eyes grew red and it dived toward her. 'Kill them!'

Blood spattered from the darkness and she saw Escaflowne fall to the ground.

Hitomi shrieked violently and then all was black.

'Hitomi? Hitomi?'

The voice was familiar, warm, but it sounded desperate and worried. Hitomi felt a warm hand on her arm. Her hand twitched in response.

'Hitomi! What's wrong with her Lord Van?'

Hitomi's eyes slowly flickered open, several worried faces hovered over her.

'Hitomi are you alright?' Van gently stroked her hand and his eyes scanned her face.

She smiled. 'I'm fine.'

'Oh Hitomi you're ok!' Merel beamed and hopped onto the bed and nudged at Hitomi's forehead.

'You gave us quite a scare Hitomi.' said Allen softly. 'But I suppose we should get used to you collapsing again.' he smirked.

Merel laughed. 'She wouldn't be Hitomi if she wasn't crazy.'

Hitomi frowned. 'Thanks Merel.'

'What happened to you anyway.'

'I..it was dark and I could hear screams and a voice…. It said they will die.' Hitomi shivered. Van sighed 'It's ok Hitomi.' and he stroked her back.

Allen folded his arms and spoke sternly. 'If I remember correctly your visions were very accurate Hitomi. Who was screaming? The people of Fanelia, Austuria?'

Hitomi shook her head. 'I'm sorry Allen I don't know it was so dark.'

Van grunted and turned to Allen. 'Don't get her involved in this Allen it was just a dream.' he snapped.

Allen nodded. 'I'm sorry Van.'

Hitomi gasped. 'Van? Allen don't listen to him. It's ok, I don't mind.'

Allen shook his head. 'No he is right Hitomi. I should not have asked you, please forgive me.'

Allen rose from his chair and turned to leave.

'Oh wait Allen? How are Milerna and Dryden doing and Celena? With all the commotion I forgot to ask.'

Allen smiled. 'They are doing fine. Milerna is due next month.'

Hitomi blinked. 'Due?'

Van smiled.

'They're having a baby Hitomi!' shouted Merel.

Hitomi gasped. 'A baby?'

Allen nodded. 'Yes a baby Hitomi.' he chuckled. 'We'll talk more tomorrow.'

Merel turned to Hitomi and smiled. 'I know it's great isn't it Hitomi? I hope it's a little girl!' she giggled.

'That's great news! I'm glad she's happy.' Hitomi's eyes shone.

'You and Van will be next Hitomi!'

The couple gasped and their eyes widened.

'Merel.' snapped Van.

'What?' His furry companion stepped of the bed and strolled to the door. 'It's going to happen Lord Van. You two are supposed to stay together. Hitomi will stay here and I will have a little friend to play with!' she giggled and scampered out the door.

Hitomi stared at her bed sheets, her cheeks were burning intensely.

Van stroked the back of his head and his cheeks blushed brightly. 'I'm sorry about that. I don't know what got into her.'

Hitomi blinked, red spatters were appearing across her bed. The images of a burning village and Escaflowne flashed in her mind. A dark figure travelled through the village, it was screeching.

She turned quickly to Van, he was staring at her with curious eyes.

'Your majesty! You must hurry quickly! There is fire coming from the village below. It is under attack!'

Van dashed out. 'Hitomi stay here!' he yelled as he ran down the corridor.

Hitomi rose out of the bed, searched for her shoes and quickly pulled them on. 'Like hell I will.' she muttered as she ran after him.

She ran out through the main doors. It was raining the palace walls were dark with rain water and larges pools of it were dotted around the yard. Merel sat on the step below her, sobbing. 'Oh Hitomi. He's going to use Escaflowne! What if he gets hurt again? Oh Lord Van!'

'It's alright Merel.' Hitomi assured her. 'I'm going to make sure he doesn't get hurt.'

Merel sniffed. 'O…ok.'

Hitomi dashed passed and headed toward the shrine. Despite the rain angry flames rose from the forest.

'Wait Hitomi!.' Merel shouted. 'Lord Van said to stay here! Hitomi!'

The ground squelched beneath Van's feet as he approached his Guymelef.

'Van what are you doing?' Allen came running up behind him.

'I'm going to protect my country Allen. I won't let this enemy get away and the only way I can find them is with Escaflowne.'

'But Van,' Allen pleaded. 'You might get hurt again!'

Van jumped onto Escaflowne's leg and shoved the energist into its diamond heart. It glowed in response.

'Van!'

'I have to risk it Allen. It is time for Escaflowne to be reborn!'

Van threw himself into the control chamber and it slammed shut. Escaflowne rose slowly and its feet clicked forward.

'Come on Escaflowne! Move!'

The Ispano Guymelef screeched loudly and was soon running down the hill toward the village.

As Hitomi ran she saw the white giant jump into the air and transform into the dragon. Hitomi stared as the white dragon hero flew into the angry flames.


	8. Old Wounds

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay with this chapter. (and sorry I know its short!) I've been very busy lately. Thank you so much for the adds to favourites and alerts!****J To thepinkmartini and Inda thanks so much for your comments. They really mean a lot J I'm glad that you are enjoying the chapters I know my writing skills aren't the best so thanks!^_^ So here is chapter 8!**

'Hitomi! What are you doing here?'

'Allen? I came to keep an eye on Van.' She turned toward the village, her eyes scanned the flames searching for Van and his white dragon.

Allen sighed. 'You shouldn't be here Hitomi. Bo back, he would want you to be safe.'

Hitomi didn't reply. Her body stood frozen as she desperately scanned the village below. The screams and cries of its people echoed around Fanelia.

Allen reluctantly dashed down the hill and through the streets of Fanelia. Some of its people had rushed out to see the battle, others hid safely in their homes.

He could hear the clanking of armour and the clashing of swords. Desperate cries and screams revolved around him but and he couldn't see Van anywhere.

Before he descended into the village a dark figure thudded onto the ground in front of him. Allen stepped back and withdrew his sword and prepared to fight.

Hitomi held her hands tightly together and closed her eyes. She could hear Merel's pleading cries but she ignored them and focused on Van. His face quickly appeared in her mind. She could see him, his face was full of worry and determination. Escaflowne had switched back to its usual form and he was using it to guide people to safety. She could feel his heart; it was racing.

'Van.' she whispered.

Van paused and smiled. 'I'm ok Hitomi.'

A blast suddenly erupted from the centre of the village.

Van grunted. 'What was that?'

Van guided Escaflowne around but a line of fire blocked his view.

'Van?'

'Hitomi? Hitomi! What's wrong with Lord Van?' Merel dashed up beside her and tugged desperately at her arm.

'Hitomi!' she yelled.

A blinding light shimmered amongst the flames and a dark shadow walked slowly toward the loyal Guymelef.

Allen was about to pierce the eerie figure in front of him but it burst into thousands of pieces and faded into the air.

Allen blinked. 'Wh…what was that?'

'Who are you? Show yourself!'

The shadow shrieked. 'They will die!'

'How dare you destroy this village! Look at all the hurt you have caused!' growled Van as he rose his arm to enable Escaflowne to reach the sword but Escaflowne didn't respond.

'What? Escaflowne move!'

Van tried to move his legs but Escaflowne still stood rigid.

'Escaflowne move!'

The shadow drew closer and the control chamber door burst open and Van was flung onto the ground.

'Escaflowne!'

Van quickly pushed himself up. The shadow was right in front of him as he got to his feet. Van swiftly removed his sword but it then seemed to float away from his hand and it was thrust into the forest.

'What are you?' Van roared as he swung his fist but it went right through the figures body, it laughed mockingly and swirled past him. Van felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and he knelt to the floor.

'Van!' Hitomi sped through the city with Merel close behind. The flames were beginning to die down and she could see Escaflowne slouched forward with the control chamber wide open. She picked up her pace; taking swift, skilled strides toward the village. Allen stood at the border, his face filled with confusion. Hitomi motioned to him to follow and soon all three were desperately pushing their way through the crowd to reach Van.

The figure strolled up to Escaflowne and gently stroked its foot.

Van's breathing grew heavy, he bent over and dug his hands into the soft ground and he begun to clench tightly onto the earth they had gathered. Sweat slowly trickled down his cheeks. 'Wh…what do you want?' he asked bitterly. The figure recommenced its laughter, this time it was high, almost a scream and it pierced Van's ears. Van turned quickly the figure was facing him Van tried to find its face but dark shadows and the heavy cloth from its hood hid most of its face. There was a vague slit that looked like a mouth but he could make out no other distinct features.

Its sword shimmered brightly as it raised it from its scabbard. It grinned and slowly slid its fingers along the sharp side of the sword but its fingers never bled.

Van groaned, he was growing tired of the figures silence. 'What do you want? ANSWER ME! Who are YOU?'

The figure grinned.

Hitomi's heart was racing, something felt wrong, images of blood and hooded figures flashed in her mind. They were close, she could feel Van's heart; it was growing weaker.

'They will die.' it whispered.

Van dug his hands deeper into the ground. 'What do you mean?'

'They must go!' it shrieked.

Van gritted his teeth and clenched his hands beneath the soaked earth.

The figure slashed Escaflowne's foot and Van grimaced.

The figure smiled. 'They will die, old wounds will re-open and they will die…'

It stabbed Escaflowne again and Van roared in agony. Before the figure faded into the darkness it saw a girl with strange clothing sprinting toward the fallen King. Raindrops fell from her hazel hair and mingled with her tears.

'They will die.' it whispered.


	9. Afraid

**Hey guys! Sorry again about the delay. Thanks for the lovely comments they really mean a lot****J I'm so happy to see that you are enjoying it_ I'll try to get at least one chapter a day or every second day up from now on! Sorry! **

Van writhed and wriggled. Blood seeped out from his bandages as he thrashed his body around the bed in an attempt to ease the pain.

Merel stood by him sobbing. 'Stop Lord Van!' She turned desperately to Allen who was trying hold down his legs and calm him down. 'I…is Lord Van going to die?'

'No Merel!' snapped Hitomi as she rushed in with fresh bandages and a wet cloth. She swiftly wrapped the bandages around his leg and neck and dabbed his head with the cloth but the blood continued to pour through them. Hitomi groaned. 'Allen what will we do?'

Allen grunted under the strain of holding Van's body down. 'These wounds are severe. I…I don't know not even his doctor could help him.' Advisors stood behind with Celena and commented on their Kings state, Celena just stared sadly.

'He is loosing a lot of blood.' observed one.

'He may not make it.' commented another.

Tristan closed his eyes and prayed.

'Who will be our King when he is gone?'

'Will you be quite?' shouted Hitomi. 'He will not die!'

The advisors nodded apologetically. Hitomi turned to Allen, he was staring at Van his face vacant, hopeless. 'Did you see this in your vision Hitomi?'

Hitomi shook her head and continued to dab his neck. 'I…I just saw him collapsing. I didn't expect this.'

Merel stared as her companion grimaced and roared in pain. She stared as blobs of blood continued to seep through his bandages. She shivered as she realised that soon he would not have much left. After some time her eyes widened and she turned quickly to Hitomi.

'Hitomi! Lord Van had these wounds before, remember?'

Hitomi froze over Van's body as the images flashed through her mind.

'Remember!' pleaded Merel. 'How did we heal him then?'

Hitomi's eyes widened and she begun to laugh. 'That's it Merel! Oh you're a genius!' she placed the cloth on his forehead and dashed out the door. 'Take care of him! I'll be back in a sec!'

'Hitomi!' Allen yelled after her.

Merel blinked and then turned to Van. She took the cloth and gently rubbed it along his forehead. 'Don't worry Allen. Hitomi is going to make him better.'

Allen glanced at Celena and she shrugged her shoulders. He then turned quickly to Van who had almost knocked him to the ground with a strong kick from his foot.

Hitomi quickly sprinted toward the yard. Some guards had helped to move Escaflowne by the palace door after the fight. When she emerged from the palace she was covered with the rays of a soft twilight. The rain had stopped and little droplets hung from the leaves and statues in the palace yard. Escaflowne knelt to her left. It's armour shimmered as droplets trickled down from its helmet and landed onto its solid legs. There was a dent on its left leg and as she turned to its back she noticed a slit on its neck. As Hitomi searched for the switch that Dryden had used she couldn't help thinking that she was forgetting something.

'Ah! There it is!'

She quickly flipped the switch. The resulting green rays sent her onto the ground. A thundering roar rang throughout the sky and soon the Ispano mother ship came into view. The leader had reached Hitomi just as she had risen to her feet.

'Is there another problem he asked?'

Hitomi nodded. She could feel the tears beginning to gather in her eyes. 'You have to fix Escaflowne and save Van please?'

He nodded and summoned the rest of his clan. Each one darted around the guymelef scanning every detail.

As the leader approached Hitomi and stretched out his hand she sighed. Now she knew what she had forgotten.

'10 million.' he said casually.

'What?' shouted Hitomi. 'But that's crazy! There aren't even that many wounds on Escaflowne!'

He nodded. 'I agree but the wounds are … unusual.'

Hitomi paused. 'Unusual?'

'We have never seen this type of wound before. It is almost as though it was made by a new type of weapon or spiritually. We need to work heavily on repairing it.'

Hitomi sighed painfully. 'B…But we don't have that kind of money.' The tears pearled out over the corners of her eyes and trickled down her face.

'You cannot pay? We will leave.'

The clan strolled off.

'Please?' begged Hitomi. 'Please? He's going to die!'

The clan paused.

'I…I'll pay you back somehow just please help him?'

The clan glanced at one another.

'Ok, 5 million.'

Hitomi burst into tears and knelt to the ground. 'W… we don't have that much money, he has put so much into repairing his kingdom th…that he has nothing left. Please?' she sniffed, 'Please help him?'

'Well it is good that we arrived then isn't it?'

Hitomi gasped as the familiar voice continued. 'We will pay for the repairs please just do what you can to help Van.'

The leader bowed and the clan quickly turned to their ship for supplies.

'Oh Hitomi. Please dry your tears it will be ok.' Milerna's scarlet dress brushed against her knees. Hitomi glanced upward and saw Milerna's gentle, unchanged face smiling softly down at her. She attempted to lean over and give her a handkerchief but she seemed awkward. 'Dryden.' she moaned. Dryden turned swiftly, 'Oh sorry ma'am.' he smirked and handed it to Hitomi.

'Th…thank you both so much.' Sobbed Hitomi as she dried her eyes. 'It's so good to see you.'

Milerna smiled and stroked Hitomi's hair. It's good to see you too Hitomi, come on lets go inside.'

Hitomi nodded and they headed into the palace.

Van continued to roar and wriggle but it was not as intense as before. The Ispano clan had almost completed their work. Every now and then their leader would give an unusual glance in Hitomi's direction as she strolled desperately around the room as Van's wounds healed.

'Work is done!' shouted the clan.

Before Hitomi could dash over to Van a member of the clan pulled her outside. The leader had just finished arranging business with Dryden. He bowed and Dryden walked inside.

'They have big news for you little lady.'

Hitomi turned in confusion to their leader.

'Tell the king to be careful miss. These wounds were most unusual. They are almost ghost like, a supernatural infliction. While the physical wounds have been healed there is still a strange aura from it. Escaflowne is the same but something lurks within. And now we must go.'

Hitomi thanked them for their work and as the ship floated off she stared at Escaflowne. It was the exact same, 'What does he mean?' she thought. As she continued to stare screams echoed in her ears, images of shadows and figures swarming the forests flashed before her. She quickly covered her ears. 'No…' she whispered.

'Ma'am?'

A pale hand waved frantically in front of her face. Hitomi jumped and took her hands down from her ears. 'I…I'm sorry I…' she stopped. A massive crowd had gathered around the palace entrance.

'Please ma'am, where is our king? We need help the supply was almost destroyed by the evil shadows. We have nothing left, what do we do?'

Hitomi gasped and scanned the villagers, each face looked desperate and broken. 'I…I…' she began.

'Stay calm.' interrupted Van.

Hitomi turned. He was fine, not a single scratch was left on his body. He wore a long, grey tunic with a gold band tied around his waist and he stood proudly in front of his people.

'Form lines. We will bring out fresh food and water. Workers have already been assigned to repair the damage. Do not worry! I won't let your homes fall into ruin. I will protect Fanelia!'

The woman smiled and the crowd cheered. Several guards dashed passed Hitomi with crates of food in their hands.

Hitomi sighed and turned to Van, he turned to her his eyes shimmering with sadness.

Hitomi frowned and slapped him gently on the cheek.

Van patted his head. 'I guess I deserved that.' he murmured.

She stepped forward and pointed at him. 'Don't be so reckless in the future Van Fanel! You know how vulnerable you are when you use Escaflowne!'

Van nodded and slumped his body like a sulking child.

Hitomi smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. 'But I'm glad you're ok.' she said as she wrapped her arms around him. He smirked and stroked her hair.

Milerna smiled. 'I am very happy for them both. They deserve to be happy together.

'Indeed they do.' added Dryden.

Milerna turned to him and pecked his cheek. 'Now why don't we go and have something to eat?'

'You and your hormones. You're eating like a pig with the last eight months.' observed Dryden cheekily.

'I am not!' she protested. 'I just like a little food now and then.'

Dryden grinned and they followed Merel into the castle.

Allen stared as Milerna walked passed him with a glowing grin on her face. His fingers twitched and he slumped his head.

The advisors watched sternly as the people crowded around the crates of food. Tristan's eyes were full of anger as he stared at Hitomi and Van laughing together as they walked into the palace.

He grunted and turned back into the palace, he motioned to the others to follow. Each of them strolled slowly, their hands clasped stiffly together and their expressions stern. They were afraid, afraid of what had occurred and afraid of what would occur if this girl from the mystic moon continued to fraternise with their king.


	10. Visions and Plans

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9! Thanks for the adds to story alerts and favourites!_ Also Hitomi uses the cards in this chapter it was only after this chapter that I researched the cards so for all the hardcore Tarot fans reading this I'm sorry if the interpretations suck! I actually found them really interesting after I looked into them so I get her to read them whenever I can, again sorry!****L **

Tristan held the map tightly with his left hand against the table and followed Fanelia's border lines with his right. 'They are slowly etching in toward the city.' he observed.

'Whatever they are they are determined to get into Fanelia.' said one.

'But we don't even know what they are. How do we defeat them?' questioned another.

Hitomi glanced at Van. He sat still, with his eyes hidden under his bangs, and his arms tightly folded.

'We need to learn more about them. Their motives, where they are from, what they want.' suggested Allen. 'But to do that we would have negotiate with them, earn their trust somehow, then maybe we could work something out.'

'They do not seem to want our trust. They are determined to fulfil their task without negotiation.' Van's stern voice interrupted Allen's thought.

'They must have some weakness.' added Milerna. 'They cannot be invincible.'

Dryden smirked. 'This is quite a problem you have on your hands young King.'

Van sighed. 'It is Dryden but we'll get through it. I won't allow Fanelia to fall again.'

'What about the girl?' Tristan pointed toward Hitomi. 'I heard that when she was here she could see the future. Perhaps she could tell…'

'She is not getting involved in this!' snapped Van.

'But sire this would help immensely.'

'No!' shouted Van.

'Why not?' interrupted Hitomi. 'I want to help, if my readings can do that then I want to do them!'

'She may even be able to locate their base.' gasped Tristan. 'This is perfect my King. We could…'

'No!' snapped Van crossly. 'I do not want her to do any readings!'

'Oh stop it Van!' shouted Hitomi.

Van paused.

'This is ridiculous. I'm not going to just stand back and let you fight this on your own. I want to help. I'm going to do a reading!' Once she had finished she removed the cards from her pocket and placed them on the table. Then she turned to Van and held out her hand.

'Give me the pendant Van.'

Van kneed his hands into the table and glanced at her. 'Please Hitomi?' he whispered.

She pushed her hand further toward him. 'I am already involved Van, please give me the pendant.'

Van's eyes flickered around the room and he reluctantly pulled the pendant over his head and handed it to Hitomi.

She quickly snapped it from his hand, knowing that he would try and take it back if he could.

She put the pendant around her neck and smiled to herself. She could feel his heat from it, it seemed to glow within the pendant along with her grandmothers spirit. She was happy to have it back, it had been two years now since she last did a reading so it was a comfort knowing that her grandmother would be there to guide her.

She swiftly sat on the chair and lifted the first card, she could feel all eyes on her, especially Van's, she felt his muscles tense.

'The emperor.' she whispered and placed it on the table. 'An intelligent, leader, a great monarch that they all wish to follow.' Next was the tower, Hitomi flinched as vague images of war and dark shadows appeared in her mind, she flung it onto the table. 'Destruction, something will fall apart to reveal the truth…'

'Destruction of what?' asked Tristan.

'I…I'm not sure the cards only tell me so much.'

'And what about their location?'

'Give her time Tristan!' ordered Van.

'Yes my King.' Tristan slumped back into his chair.

Merel stepped to Van. She had been napping during the previous discussion but when she woke and saw Van looking so worried she immediately rushed to him. Allen and Milerna stared at Hitomi with concerned eyes. Celena clung to Allen's arm, he had told her almost everything about the seer from the mystic moon and she knew that the cards often produced sad readings. Allen's smile reassured that everything would be ok.

Hitomi took a breath and reached for the next card. Blank. She jolted. 'What's going on? The cards are being so cryptic.' she thought. She heard Van's soft voice but soon she was in fields. They stretched out in front of her, they hugged into the hills and were dotted with blobs of colourful flowers. A dark shadow walked toward her, she rose her hand over her eyes to block out the sun so she could see them clearly.

'You do not know what you have done.' it whispered.

It begun to chant but Hitomi didn't recognise the language. Soon all turned black and she was alone.

'Van! Allen? Merel?' she ran forward and called out desperately to her companions. 'VAN?'

She heard the clanking of armour and Escaflowne emerged from the darkness.

'Van!' she smiled.

Escaflowne moved its arm and pointed its sword at her face, she took a step back.

'Van?'

A bright, swift light burst through the shadows and Hitomi felt a sharp pain in her chest.

'Take us there!' the voice came from the shadows, 'Take us there.'

'Hitomi!'

'There's blood!'

Hitomi's eyes snapped open, the advisors were staring at her in horror.

'Take her into the next room! I'll look at her!' demanded Milerna.

Hitomi glanced at her chest, there was blood but she felt no pain. Van's hands were hovering over her, his body stood still, frozen in panic.

'Van! Mover her, hurry!' shouted Milerna.

'I…' Hitomi went to speak but Allen had lifted her from her seat. He dashed into the next room and placed her gently on the bed.

'Allen really I…' Hitomi protested but Milerna burst through and begun to untie her shirt. Hitomi blushed and instinctively covered her chest.

Damn it Hitomi! We don't have time for this!' Milerna ripped her hands away and started to examine her.

'But I'm ok Milerna!'

Van covered his face with his hand and leaned against the wall.

'You know for a woman who is eight months pregnant you sure are strong!' yelled Hitomi as Milerna held her down.

'Will Hitomi be ok?' asked Merel.

Milerna gasped. 'Yes…sh…she will.'

Van turned.

Milerna checked again. 'There is no wound, no scar, just blood.'

Allen sighed. 'Thank goodness.'

Van dashed to her side. 'Are you sure? How is that possible?' He scanned the area around the blood, after some time he realised where he was looking. His cheeks started to burn and he quickly turned away. 'Th…there is no wound.'

'Wow you really are crazy.' grunted Merel.

Hitomi frowned.

'Right well, you best clean that up Hitomi.'

Hitomi nodded and took the cloth that Merel handed to her.

'Thank you Milerna.'

'It's ok Van. Now we never did get to have that food, I'm starving.'

Dryden grinned.

'I'll show you to the kitchen!' exclaimed Merel and she dashed out the door. Allen and Celena followed. Within seconds the entire room except for Van and Hitomi had fled in a quest for food.

Hitomi turned and dabbed the blood of her chest.

'Well that left a mess.' she giggled.

'you shouldn't have done that Hitomi!'

'Relax Van, I'm fine.'

He turned sharply toward her. 'But what of it had been worse?'

Hitomi turned to him, his eyes shimmered as they stared into hers. His face crinkled like it would break.

'I…I'm sorry Van. I was only trying to help. I'll be more careful in the future, don't worry.'

'You won't be doing another reading!' he snapped.

'Yes there will! I can help you Van! I can find where they are!' She rose and tried to tie her buttons up.

'I don't want you to do that if it means that you get hurt in the process.'

Hitomi sighed. 'I'll be ok Van. I promise…Stupid button!' she groaned.

Van stepped over and shyly begun doing up her buttons.

'You wanted me to do readings to help you before.' she murmured.

'That was different.' he retorted.

'How so? Van this is crazy, you know I can help. Why is it so different now?'

Van angrily withdrew, 'Because Hitomi while I cared about you then, I care about you more now. If you get involved I'll worry about you every second! Back then my main aim was to protect Fanelia, but now it's to protect you.' **(sorry I know cheesy! But I couldn't resist!)**

Hitomi jolted and she felt her cheeks burn. 'I…I'm sorry…'

Van glanced at her, his eyes shimmered.

'B…but I want to protect you too Van, I want to help…and the only way I can do that is through my readings. I…I have to do them Van…I…'

Van placed his finger on her lips and shook his head.

'You don't have to do anything Hitomi, just be here beside me, that's all.'

Van's hand moved slowly onto her cheek and he stroked it gently. He brushed the loose hairs of her face and leaned in. 'Please no more readings Hitomi?' he whispered.

Hitomi nodded slowly, her heart was racing and her cheeks grew hot as he leaned closer. She wondered when this dizziness would stop, is this what it meant to truly love someone? Each time he got closer her heart beat faster and she felt weak.

Van quickly snatched her in his arms and kissed her softly. Hitomi ran her fingers through his hair and pushed herself closer to him. His lips were soft, his touch made her feel at ease.

Van smiled, proud that he finally had the courage to do the one thing he found more difficult then any fight he was ever in. He felt Hitomi move closer to him and tighten her hold on him and he held her tightly to him.

They both withdrew at the same time and nudged their foreheads together.

'Hitomi…' he grinned. 'I'll never let you go.'

Hitomi smiled and they leaned in for another.

'Lord Van!'

They both jumped and in their attempt to slip away their foreheads bashed off one another.

Hitomi laughed as she stroked her head.

The door creaked open and Merel peeped in. 'Lord Van? Oh what happened are you hurt Lord Van?' Merel sprinted over.

'I'm fine Merel.' replied Van amid laughter.

Merel scanned them both with confused eyes. She caught Hitomi's eyes and stared sternly at her.

Hitomi blinked and her cheeks reddened.

'Ah I…I have something to do!' she glanced at Merel who stood with a stern expression on her face.

'Hitomi?'

'Ah I better go!' and she dashed out the door.

'Hitomi!' Van shouted after her.

'Let her go Lord Van.'

Van turned and glanced sourly at his adopted sister.

'Don't look at me like that Lord Van. I'm only doing it to protect you both.'

Van sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. Hitomi's hands had left most of his hair out of place and it hung chaotically over his face, hiding his expression in his shadow.

Merel dashed over to him and held his hand. 'Why are you doing this to yourself Lord Van? You know it's not right. We all love Hitomi but, it's not right.'

Van nodded in response as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Hitomi strolled down the hall and patted her cheeks. 'That was embarrassing, Merel looked like she was going to kill me…although I don't know why.'

She glanced into each room as she went by. She hadn't seen the entire castle since she arrived. As she stared into the various rooms she wondered what Van's room was like. She touched her lips and smiled. 'Van'

'This is ridiculous!'

Hitomi jumped, the advisors were speaking in the next room.

The one called Tristan was speaking sharply to his colleagues.

'He is not taking his role seriously. The enemy is so close and he is so preoccupied with that girl!'

Hitomi stepped closer to the door, it was closed but she could make out what they were saying.

'It's pointless anyway, all we can do is use her power and send her back home. His majesty knows they cannot be together. He must marry a monarch and soon!'

Hitomi froze.

'This fling is foolish. It is simply because she is from the mystic moon, it is purely fascination.'

Hitomi covered her mouth as if to prevent herself from screaming, tears pearled up in her eyes and she clenched her pendant with her free hand.

'We must push the issue further. He must see reason before Fanelia falls again.'

Hitomi shook her head slowly and strolled weakly outside and sat on the steps beside Escaflowne.

'They cannot be together…. This fling is foolish.'

Tristan's words lingered in her mind, haunting her. She let the tears fall and lifted her legs up, wrapping her arms around them she sobbed bitterly.

Voices and the clanking of goods from the markets below echoed around the yard.

'Why didn't the cards, or my visions she this?' she thought. 'This isn't fair.'

'Hitomi?'

Hitomi gasped and turned to see Milerna standing beside her, her eyes widened when she saw Hitomi's face.

'Have you been crying? What's wrong?'

Hitomi quickly wiped away her tears and laughed, 'Oh silly me! They're tears of happiness! I'm just so glad to be back in Gaea again!'

Milerna curved her eyebrows and frowned. 'Hitomi it's not like you to be upset, what's wrong?'

'When you have tonnes of English essays and social studies assignments to complete you would be pretty upset too!' chuckled Hitomi.

'Social studies?' Milerna stared ignorantly at her.

'Oh it's nothing!' smiled Hitomi as she waved her arms in dismissal.

Milerna curved her lips in doubt but decided it was best not to push the issue. With Hitomi's help she joined her on the steps and they both stared down at Fanelia as goods were exchanged and young children chattered and played amongst themselves. Queues continued to come from the village below for supplies. Several guards were stationed outside its border in case of another attack, other were repairing houses and some were tending to the few that were injured.

Hitomi smiled, Van had become a brilliant King. He was organised, determined and faithful to his people, he was an ignorant, childish young King anymore. He had thoroughly embraced his responsibilities in spite of what the advisors thought, Van was perfectly capable of taking his role seriously. Hitomi's chest ached and her eyes grew sad, maybe she should not have come back to Fanelia.

'You've gotten taller Hitomi.'

Hitomi jumped.

'Oh Hitomi you were daydreaming again weren't you?' chuckled Milerna.

'Sorry.' she replied and then her eyes widened. 'Oh Milerna I'm so sorry congratulations you must be so happy!' Hitomi smiled brightly.

'Yes. Yes I am.'

Hitomi paused and stared at Milerna. She was gently stroking her bump but her eyes shimmered with sadness.'

M… Milerna?' Hitomi reached over and patted her hand. 'Is something wrong?'

Milerna shook her head. 'Of course not Hitomi.'

Hitomi moved her hand to Milerna's bump and stroked it, her face slumped beneath her hair. 'It's Allen isn't it?'

Milerna tensed beneath Hitomi's touch. Hitomi slipped back expecting to see an angry face but Milerna just stared vacantly at her. She smiled and turned to stare out at the village below. 'I still care about Allen Hitomi, but I do love Dryden.'

Hitomi gasped.

'He is a different man to the one he was before you left. Some months after you returned to the mystic moon he came to me, he wanted to prove himself and he did. We were married some time afterward. Really I am so so happy.' Milerna's eyes shimmered as she turned to her bump and made delicate protective strokes around it. Hitomi stared curiously at her, she smiled as she saw her friends face glow. She stroked her bump and giggled. 'Soon you will be a mother.'

Milerna smiled lovingly. 'I will, I will love this child so much Hitomi.'

Hitomi moved slowly around Milerna's stomach, she gasped and her hand froze.

'Hitomi? Hitomi what's wrong? What do you see?'

There was a baby crying, and wriggling. A woman smiling tenderly and cuddling it gently in her arms, then the father emerges and holds his family closely to him.

'Hitomi?'

Hitomi recommenced her stroking, she smiled and her eyes sparkled.

'Hitomi…'

'Don't worry Milerna. You will be happy, the baby is beautiful.'

Milerna gasped and closed her eyes. 'Thank you Hitomi, thank you.'

'What Lord Van?'

Van stared out the window, watching over his people and glancing at Hitomi below. 'Please Merel. Promise me you will watch over her when I can't? Just keep an eye on her, if her vision comes true and she gets hurt…' Van paused and clenched his fist, his body shook.

'Lord Van…'

'Please Merel?'

Merel smiled, 'Of course Lord Van. I'll watch over Hitomi for you.'

Van turned to her and smiled, 'Thank you Merel.'

Merel nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned against his arm. 'It's ok Lord Van, everything will be ok.'

'So what brought you to Fanelia away from Austuria?'

Hitomi skipped happily beside the princess as they walked through the palace gardens.

'To see Van and Allen of course. To check on them before the baby is born. Allen has spent a lot of time here since the attacks started.'

Hitomi stopped, 'Have they attacked Austurian borders too?'

Milerna turned. 'Yes some villages were hit, we couldn't reach them on time but the attacks are not as severe as those that have occurred here in Fanelia and that is why Allen is here so often.'

Hitomi's body slumped.

'Hitomi?'

'Hitomi! Princess!' Merel came pounding toward them.

'I…I…' the pendant glowed and the landscape changed. It was earth, the mystic moon. Hitomi saw tall buildings and modern trains. Yukari walked the streets with Amano and their college friends. Her mother sat at the kitchen table preparing places and chatting with their neighbours and Van walked in the park.

'Van?' He strolled on toward the lake and smiled when he saw her running toward him. Before he could catch her hand everything went black. Loud crashes and screams filled the streets. Yukari collapsed and their friends and Amano were swallowed into darkness.

Hitomi shrieked violently. Van dashed desperately around the lake but the darkness quickly followed behind him.

'Van! Van! No!'

Van fell to the ground, blood poured from his mouth as he was enveloped in darkness.

'VAN!'

'Hitomi?'

Hitomi shrieked and tears fell from her eyes, her legs felt weak and she fell backward.

'There's something wrong with Hitomi.' sobbed Merel.

'Hitomi!' Van swiftly dashed to her side, and held her gently in his arms before she hit the ground.

'Hitomi! Hitomi!' he gently brushed her hair from her face and nudged his forehead against hers. 'I'm here Hitomi, what's wrong?' he whispered softly.

Milerna stretched her arms out and stroked Merel's quivering shoulders. 'Hitomi.'

'What's wrong with the little lady?'

'I…I don't know.' breathed Milerna.

'Hitomi.' repeated Van.

She shivered and turned into him, her head dug into his chest and she cried painfully.

'Hitomi?' Van's eyes shimmered with worry and he pulled her closer to him.

'I…it was dark, blood, blood everywhere and you…' her eyes widened and she covered her ears. She nudged deeper into his chest and her breathing grew heavy.

'Hitomi!' Milerna gasped in panic. 'Van please we have to see what's wrong with her!'

Van went to move to left her up but Hitomi grabbed his arm. Van turned sharply toward the broken bundle that he cradled in his arms. 'Hitomi?'

'Sire, the girl what has she seen?' yelled Tristan as he ran out the castle door.

'Do we have a plan? A way to stop them?' said another as they drew closer.

'Sire what is it?'

Van turned toward him with anger in his eyes. 'Stop relying on her! We will find another way!'

'But sire…'

'Van.' Hitomi breathed and all went dark.


	11. Dochais

**Hey guys sorry about the huge delay in posting this up. I'll try to get at least one chapter up every week. I really enjoyed writing this one the title is Dochais which is the Irish word for hope. I adore the Irish language(yes mainly cause I'm from here ;-) so many of the titles will be in Irish. Again thanks so much for the adds to alerts and favourites. It really means a lot. And comments do help so please give your opinion.****J **

The sound of trumpets woke Hitomi from her sleep. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced at the window. As she rose herself in the bed in order to peer over the sill something tickled her hand. Hitomi looked down to see a delicate white feather brushing gently against her skin. She smiled and picked it up.

'Van,' she whispered.

As she walked to the window she recalled her vision. Yukari, Amano her mother, Earth, all dead swallowed into the darkness of an unknown enemy. Who would attack earth? Is it the same people who have been destroying the precious cities and villages of Gaea? Hitomi brushed the light curtains aside and stared out at Fanelia.

A large fleet was entering the city, guards were lined along the streets raising their swords, others were alerting the citizens of the visitors arrival using unusually long instruments which Hitomi had never seen before. Van stood at the palace entrance with some attendants and Tristan by his side.

'What's going on?' she spoke to herself.

'Hitomi! You're awake!'

Hitomi jumped and the feather slowly floated to the ground. It curved and twirled in the air, Hitomi snatched it between her fingers before it hit the floor.

Merel bounded toward her with a huge smile on her face. 'You're ok Hitomi!' she paused. 'Well…sort of. What happened to you? You went crazy! Lord Van was so worried!'

'Don't interrogate her Mere.' snapped Millerna. She walked to Hitomi's side, guided her toward the bed and placed a platter of food on in front of her. It was a mixture of colours similar to some fruits on Earth and numerous kinds of bread like pieces. Some were similar to the food on Earth but as Hitomi picked up a piece she doubted that they would taste the same. Despite their odd taste Hitomi suddenly ravenous tore into each piece of food.

'Hey don't eat it all!' groaned Merrel.

Hitomi paused and turned to her friends just as she had swallowed her last piece of bread. 'What's going on? Is there someone coming to visit?'

A look of sorrow appeared across Merel's face. She took her tail between her hands and begun to fiddle with the fur on its tip. Hitomi was about to ask what was wrong but Millerna spoke first.

'It is princess Mia of Dochais.' exclaimed Milerna proudly.

'D…Dochais?'

'The capital of Fior, a country to the east. Oh it's so beautiful Hitomi. There are vast forests and meadows, there is a lake in the centre and on it stands her father's proud palace. There are orchards and the ocean is just moments away oh it's breathtaking!' Milerna clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

'Hmh! It's alright.' grunted Merel.

Hitomi stared curiously at her furry friend.

'So why is she coming here? Has their country been attacked?'

Merel's head slumped.

'Hm I don't know. Maybe they brought supplies and wish to help restore the village.' Milerna suggested.

'Oh.' said Hitomi as she reached for a second piece of bread but Merel quickly snatched it from her hand. 'Hmmmm my favourite!' she grinned.

'Merel! Hey that's mine!'

Milerna giggled and strolled to the door. 'Well you must excuse me I must go and see where that husband of mine is.' and with that she walked out the door and walked carefully down the hall.

Hitomi turned to Merel who was still cheekily biting into her piece of bread.

'Merel!' yelled Hitomi. 'You've eaten it all!' Hitomi quickly reached for the last piece but Merel swiftly grabbed it and stuck out her tongue.

'Merel!' Hitomi stared crossly at her mischievous friend, she dove for her but Merel jumped off the bed and darted into the corner of the room and nibbled at the corners of the stolen food. 'I win' she said cheekily.

Hitomi frowned and slouched back into the bed. As she stared at Merel she thought of what Merel's parents must have been like. Did they suffer the same fate that Naria and Eriya's parents did? Was that why Van's family took her in? The pair never spoke of the origin of their strong bond, and Merel never discussed her past.

'You know it's rude to stare at people!'

Hitomi gasped, Merel was knelt in front leaning in with an unimpressed glare in her eyes.

'Oh sorry Merel.'

Merel leaned back and cocked her head. 'What's up with you anyway? Lord Van has been so worried.

Hitomi stared vacantly at the feather she clenched in her hand.

Merel opened her mouth to protest but a light knock on the door interrupted her.

'Excuse us Miss Hitomi but we have been instructed to prepare you for the lady's visit. The fleet is fast approaching so I am afraid that we must interrupt your snack and conversation.' the pair simultaneously bowed once she had finished.

Hitomi blinked.

'Yeah give her a bath, she stinks.' Merel covered her nose as she spoke.

Hitomi frowned reluctantly rose from the bed and walked toward the maids.

'Take her!' ordered Merel 'and give her a nice dress too!'

Hitomi blushed as the maids led her out the door. She swiftly glanced at Merel for aid but her little companion was staring out the window and her eyes shone with a deep sadness as though they were about to burst into tears.

Hitomi panted heavily as the water was poured over her hair and trickled down her face. The water was almost ice cold and each drop stung like a thousand needles pricking against her skin. 'I really need to introduce them to hot water.' she thought to herself. Hitomi wrapped her arms around her chest as the maids begun to scrub her back and neck, and her body went rigid and she shivered as the water was poured down on her back.

'Sorry ma'am the water does not stay hot for very long here.

Hitomi managed to reply with a weak 'Ok.'

She could hear the water splashing in behind her and droplets sprayed onto her back.

'Sorry Miss Hitomi. I must use the water again.'

Hitomi nodded and prepared herself for the icy water. She glanced at the pendant and Van's feather that lay partially hidden beneath her clothes. Her body stiffened as the water was poured over her hair and back. Her eyes widened and she clenched her teeth.

'Miss?' the maid went to lean in to inspect Hitomi's state but Hitomi let out a little scream.

'Oh for goodness sake! Dryden?' Milerna walked down the palace corridor glancing into each room she passed. She held her bump carefully as she walked, short, sharp pains shot through it on occasion but she dismissed them. She came to a closed door and went to open it. 'He must be hiding in here reading a book.' she muttered crossly to herself.

The door clicked open and her eyes widened and she gasped awkwardly as they held Allen in their view. He stood by a wooden table, on it were several maps and papers but he did not look like a man who had been reading all night. He wore his typical deep blue knight suit and his now shoulder length hair sat neatly on his head. He ran straight toward her in shock as she entered the room.

'Princess Milerna? Are you alright, are you in pain?'

'N…no I'm fine Allen, I'm just looking for Dryden, have you seen him?'

Allen immediately pulled away. 'Oh of course…no… I ….I haven't seen him.'

'Oh. I wonder where he could be. Oh where is Celena?'

'Preparing for the visit. Has the fleet arrived yet?' Allen's face slumped beneath his hair, he stepped over and fed his owl some seeds, Natal snapped them gently from his hand, soft crunching soon followed.

'She's doing really well Allen. She's grown so well.' Milerna smiled as he turned to her. 'You have taken such good care of her. Eries says your mother would have been so proud.'

Allen smiled weakly. 'Thank you princess.' Allen took his cloak from behind his chair and strode to the door. 'I will look for Dryden for you Princess. In the meantime you must rest, the visit will be tiring.'

He took her hand and lead her to the chair.

'Really Allen I'm fine.' But Allen insisted. 'Please sit?'

Allen walked to the door. 'I will send Dryden to you.'

'Allen!'

He paused.

'Please Allen I… Please stop looking at me with such sad eyes?'

Allen sighed and clenched his hand he turned and knelt by her side. 'I am sorry if I have upset you Princess. Please forgive me?' he took her hand and pecked it gently.

'Allen.'

He rose to meet her stare. Her fringe had spread over her forehead and her lilac eyes shimmered with concern. As Allen's eyes moved upward he saw the crown and quickly rose.

'Allen?'

'I…I can't Milerna. I must find Dryden, excuse me!'

Milerna stared as he left, his cloak drifted out behind him. Milerna bent over and held her face in her hands. 'Oh Allen' she breathed as she wept bitterly.

Hitomi fidgeted with the frills on her dress, she tugged at the gloves, patted her head awkwardly and sighed. 'I hate dresses.'

She entered her room, Merel was still sitting by the window, the creaking door alerted her to Hitomi's presence and she immediately turned and squeaked. 'Oh Hitomi! You look so pretty! That dress really suits you!'

Hitomi wore a long white dress with a baby blue corset, its straps twisted around her shoulders and the pink pendant shone against her skin. Her hair had been left to sit as it was but Sakura (Hitomi had learned the name of the maid who tended to her) had insisted she wear a flower in it, so she picked one from the palace gardens and gently placed the velvet blue blossom in her now shoulder length hair. Hitomi stepped toward her little friend.

'Hmmm… I don't know I feel kind of silly in it.'

'Don't be crazy, you look nice, and the fleet has just arrived see!' Merel dashed back toward the window and swung it open. Cheers and laughter echoed up from Fanelia's streets and markets, the light curtains blew into the room Hitomi went to look but the light breeze knocked her cards onto the floor. 'Oh sorry Hitomi.' Merel quickly closed the window and hopped over to the door. 'We better go down now, Lord Van will be waiting for us to greet the princess.'

'Yeah I…I'll be down in a sec.'

Hitomi stared strangely at the floor, one of her cards had fallen with their face up, 'the three of swords' she whispered.

'Hm?' Merel cocked her head to see, realising she probably wouldn't understand what Hitomi meant she waved her paw and went out the door. 'See you down there Hitomi! And don't be late.' she snapped and dashed down the hall.

Hitomi held the card in her hand and stared. 'B…but what? Who's going to say something hurtful?' she gasped as images flashed in her mind, Van with sad eyes, Milerna crying.

'Miss Hitomi. It's time to go.' Hitomi turned and smiled. 'Coming!'

'Dryden!' Allen yelled across the gardens to a tree in the centre where Dryden was sitting beneath its shadows, reading intently. Allen sighed and ran toward him calling his name. Dryden continued to flick through the book about The Mystic Moon. Very little was know about the bright moon that hung in the Gaean sky. Ever since he had met Hitomi Dryden's interest was rekindled and he spent most of his time, aside from caring for Milerna of course, searching archives and palace libraries for new information on its origin and what it holds but none provided him with new knowledge. This he had found in his own study but it also bore no great facts about the mysterious moon. It told of solid objects that floated in the sky like dragons, moving people on screens, but this was all speculation. Dryden frowned and tossed the book to one side. 'I must ask the little lady some questions later, she will be better than any book.' he say aloud to himself. He turned as he heard the crunching of stones, he stretched his arms along the bench and smirked. 'Allen looking for me were you?'

'Actually Princess Milerna was looking for you, she looked tired, so I said I would search for her. The fleet is here we are expected to greet them.' Allen eyes glared down at Dryden, clearly unimpressed by the quirky King's actions.

Dryden stared at his fingers and then ran them through his hair. 'I see, I must make this our last night, kingly duties and all that. You should come back with us Allen. Van can handle this himself. Besides he has Hitomi now, she'll see those mysterious fools before they even know what they're doing. Oh did Milerna tell you the good news?'

Allen's eyes widened. 'What good news?'

Dryden playfully saluted him, 'About being godfather to the child of course.' he winked.

Allen jolted.

'We have chosen Hitomi as the godmother, although we haven't told her that yet. We would have picked Van but since Milerna has known you for so long it was natural that we pick you.'

Allen gasped. 'Godfather?'

'Indeed good knight.' Dryden smirked. 'Now come on you're making us late.'

Merel led Hitomi out to the courtyard. Van stood sternly by Tristan who leant in every few seconds to whisper something to him but Van made no response.

'This way Hitomi.'

Allen, Milerna and Dryden stood to Van's left, Hitomi and Merel walked into the crowd. Merel ordered everyone to move so that they stood at the front. Hitomi glanced behind her shoulder, a massive fleet of guards and horses marched in front of a large wooden carriage. Distinctive carvings decorated each corner and a large insignia of an eagle clung proudly to the front above the driver. Three guymelefs with painted onto their chest followed behind. Hitomi tried to make out the face in the carriage window but it was too far away. She turned back to find Van staring at her. She blushed at his startled expression, they were close enough for her to see that he was blushing too. Van swallowed and smiled shyly, Hitomi smiled awkwardly and begun to fidget with her pendant.

'Sire the princess.'

Van switched his stare to the carriage that had stopped at the end of the steps leading to the door.

Hitomi gasped as the elegant princess stepped out from the carriage. She wore a long black cloak \and whit material peeped out at the bottom. It was tied neatly on her collar bone and hid the rest of her attire. Her scarlet hair swept behind her ear and curved over her left shoulder in a plait. She wore a small, but heavily decorated silver tiara. The citizens of Fanelia bowed as she walked up the steps toward Van. Her blue eyes shimmered just as brightly was the distinctive jewels on her crown. Merel pulled Hitomi down. 'You're supposed to bow dummy!' she snarled.

'Sorry.' Hitomi glanced up.

When the two met they immediately bowed. Van knelt and pecked the Princess' hand, Hitomi pouted.

'You are very welcome princess. I Van Fenel and my people are very grateful that you took the time to visit our humble country.'

Princess Mia smiled. Van rose as the princess moved to shake hands with Allen who also pecked her hand and Celena who smiled brightly. She paused over Milerna's bump and stroked it lightly. Dryden smirked as she approached him, he held out his hand, puzzled she reached forward to shake it but he swiftly pulled it away. 'Got ya!'

Milerna clenched her hands in annoyance, Hitomi glanced at Tristan his mouth curved in frustration and his face grew red with anger, she turned to Van and from his expression she could see he was trying not to laugh, she smiled.

'Dryden.' snarled Milerna.

'Dryden bowed. 'My apologies. Pleased to meet you, your Highness.'

'Didn't you teach him that Hitomi?' Merel nudged at her elbow.

'Yes.' sighed Hitomi 'It's a trick we play on friends on the mystic moon' she groaned. 'But I didn't think he would be so foolish with it!'

Merel snorted. 'She deserves it.'

Hitomi frowned. 'Merel don't be so rude. I'm sure she's a very nice person.

Merel clenched her fists. 'Good luck with the dinner Hitomi!' and she dashed into the moving crowd.

'Merel?' Hitomi turned to search for her but she had become lost in the sea of people turning back to their houses. 'What's wrong with that crazy cat?' she thought. Suddenly the crowd roared and cheered. Hitomi jumped and turned to the Princess, she was smiling and waving to the people of Fanelia.

Hitomi stared wide eyed as the cloak unveiled the golden garment beneath. It shimmered against the Gaean sun, casting dancing rays on the white material beneath it.

As the turned to the doors Van motioned to her to follow. She smiled and ran toward him, Van smiled as she approached, he reached out his hand but Princess Mia stepped in front of her and begun to chat with him. Van stared past Mia's shoulders and nodded apologetically at Hitomi.

Hitomi grinned and waved her hand, mouthing that it was ok. As she stepped forward she noticed Tristan staring at her with a vindictive grin on his lips.


End file.
